wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Drake mounts
Drake mounts are flying mounts available to players in a few different ways. Both Alliance and Horde can acquire these mounts. With the release of the Warlords of Draenor expansion, players are now able to earn a bonus drake as a reward for the achievement . This involves gathering several of the drakes from this list. Drakes as loot The majority of drake mounts are available as loot items from various dungeons and raids. Culling of Stratholme The Bronze Drake is a 100% drop from in the Culling of Stratholme on heroic mode. But it only drops if you defeat the Corruptor within the 25 minute time limit. The timer begins as soon as you talk to Arthas, just inside the gates of Stratholme. File:Bronze Drake.jpg|Bronze Drake Obsidian Sanctum The Black Drake drops from in the 10-man version of the Obsidian Sanctum and the Twilight Drake in the 25-man version. These drakes will only drop if all three of Sartharion's Twilight Drake lieutenants are still alive when you engage him. File:Black Drake Mount.jpg|Black Drake File:Twilight drake.jpg|Twilight Drake The Eye of Eternity The Azure Drake can be found inside Alexstrasza's Gift after defeating inside The Eye of Eternity in the 10-man or 25-man versions. There is no difference in drop rate between 10 and 25-man versions of the instance. The Blue Drake also has a chance to drop in the 10-man version of this raid. File:Azure Drake.jpg|Azure Drake File:Blue Drake.jpg|Blue Drake The Oculus The Blue Drake can also be found inside the after defeating inside The Oculus. It was previously dropped in the 10-man version of The Eye of Eternity but was moved to The Oculus in 3.3.2. to encourage players to complete the instance instead of abandoning it. *Note: The Cache will only drop if the instance was randomly selected using the Dungeon Finder, and the Drake only has about a 5% drop rate. If a Drake mount drops it will not be rolled for. File:Blue Drake.jpg|Blue Drake Onyxia's Lair The Onyxian Drake drops from . The drop rate is incredibly low. File:Onyxian Drake.jpg|Onyxian Drake The Stonecore The Vitreous Stone Drake has a rare chance to drop from in either normal or heroic mode. *Note: This mount can also occasionally be found on the black market. File:Vitstonedrake.jpg|Vitreous Stone Drake Vortex Pinnacle The Drake of the North Wind has a rare chance to drop from in either normal or heroic mode. File:Drake_of_the_North_Wind.jpg|Drake of the North Wind Throne of the Four Winds The Drake of the South Wind has a rare chance to drop from in either normal or heroic mode. File:DrakeSouthWind.jpg|Drake of the South Wind Dragon Soul This raid contains three separate drake mount drops, all of which have extremely low drop rates (less than 1%). Experiment 12-B is a drake of the Chromatic Dragonflight which is sometimes found in the "Lesser Cache of the Aspects" after defeating . It has a chance to drop in both normal and heroic difficulties. Reins of the Blazing Drake has a chance to drop after the encounter on either heroic or normal, whereas the Life-Binder's Handmaiden has a chance to drop off Deathwing in heroic mode only. File:12-B2.jpg|Experiment 12-B File:blazingdrake.jpg|Blazing Drake File:lifebinder2.jpg|Life-Binder's Handmaiden Timewalking The Infinite Timereaver has a very small chance to drop from each boss in a Timewalking dungeon. However, these dungeons may only be run while a week-long Timewalking Dungeon Event is happening. File:InfiniteTimereaver.png World Drop The Phosphorescent Stone Drake drops from the rare mob Aeonaxx in Deepholm. File:PStoneDrake.jpg|Phosphorescent Stone Drake Achievement *'Albino Drake' is rewarded from the achievement. *'Twilight Harbinger' is rewarded from the achievement. *'Drake of the East Wind' is rewarded from the achievement. *'Volcanic Stone Drake' is rewarded from the achievement. *'Emerald Drake' is rewarded from the achievement. File:Albino drake.jpg|Albino Drake File:Twilightharbinger2.jpg|Twilight Harbinger File:DrakeEastWind.jpg|Drake of the East Wind File:VolcanicStoneDrake.jpg|Volcanic Stone Drake File:EmeraldDrake.jpg|Emerald Drake Reputation ;Wyrmrest Accord Players who have gained status with the Wyrmrest Accord (based in Northrend) can purchase the Red Drake from . File:Red Drake.jpg|Red Drake ;Tol Barad Players who have gained status with either Baradin's Wardens or Hellscream's Reach (based in Tol Barad) can purchase a Drake of the West Wind from the faction quartermaster. File:Drake_of_the_West_Wind.jpg|Drake of the West Wind ;Netherwing Players who have gained Exalted status with Netherwing in Outland may get a Netherwing drake mount. File:Azure Netherwing Drake.jpg|Azure Netherwing Drake File:Cobalt Netherwing Drake.jpg|Cobalt Netherwing Drake File:Onyx Netherwing Drake.jpg|Onyx Netherwing Drake File:Purple Netherwing Drake.jpg|Purple Netherwing Drake File:Veridian Netherwing Drake.jpg|Veridian Netherwing Drake File:Violet Netherwing Drake.jpg|Violet Netherwing Drake Profession The Sandstone Drake is a mount which can be created by alchemists who have found the rare recipe through Tol'vir Archaeology. This is a unique mount among the drakes, as it transforms the player into a drake, allowing another player to ride as a passenger. File:WoWScrnShot 080412 073153.jpg|Sandstone Drake Blizzard Store The Heart of the Aspects, a drake which is "born of the radiant energies of the Dragon Soul artifact" is available for purchase from the Blizzard store. File:HeartoftheAspects2.jpg|Heart of the Aspects See also * Proto-drake mounts * All Dragon mounts Category:World of Warcraft flying mounts Category:Drakes